


"This is what I paid for"

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hooker, Ch2 has some sort of plot, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So what happened was I got a request for PWP Ima/Hana/Izu but then I got another request for hooker AU Hyuu/Izu so I thought I'd splice them together and hit two birds with one stone.</p><p>This is also why it took me nearly a week to get this out. (It's still Friday somewhere in the world.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened was I got a request for PWP Ima/Hana/Izu but then I got another request for hooker AU Hyuu/Izu so I thought I'd splice them together and hit two birds with one stone.
> 
> This is also why it took me nearly a week to get this out. (It's still Friday somewhere in the world.)

The low thudding of the club music vibrated through the floor, Imayoshi sat with his hand firmly wrapped around his cock watching the two young males on the bed in front of him. His eyes roved over exposed skin, smirking as the smaller male let out a moan.

"Don't be afraid to get rough with him." Imayoshi remarked, catching the other's eye. "Make him scream."

Hanamiya smirked, raking blunt finger nails down Izuki's back, pulling him closer by the hips and biting down on his shoulder, tasting the salty sweat of the younger boy. The two of them hadn't really been put together in this situation often but their client demanded it, something about watching Izuki's innocent form getting marked and claimed by Hanamiya interested him.

"Of course _sir_." Hanamiya retorted, enjoying how Izuki submitted so easily to his actions. His fingers moved to the red lace panties that Imayoshi had demanded the smaller boy wore, the lace cut into the skin and left little marks along his hips.

Izuki whimpered against the other male's lips as they crashed together. Feeling the fingers dig under the waistband of the panties and tug harshly, ripping the fabric and freeing his leaking cock. His knees ached as he was held up by a strong grip around the back of his neck, not enough to hinder his breathing but enough to make him think twice about moving.

Hanamiya's teeth bit down on the other's lip, pulling another whimper from him. He grinned as his hand worked to rid Izuki of the panties, feeling Imayoshi's blazing gaze on both of them. With a grunt he pushed Izuki away and forced him to face their client as he held himself up on his hands and knees.

Cloudy grey eyes looked at the male sat in the chair, glasses reflecting the scene back at him. Finger nails raked down his back again, he hissed and hung his head as one quick movement left him completely naked. He shivered slightly as rough hands settled on his ass cheeks, he was nervous, not working with Hanamiya before meant he had no idea what to expect.

When the warm tongue pressed flat against his hole he let out a high pitched gasp, hands curling into fists on the crumpled sheets. He heard Imayoshi chuckle and lean forward slightly, hand slowly moving up and down his hardened length. The sight made Izuki swallow and his own cock twitched at the thought of having it buried inside of him.

"You like what you see?" He asked, noticing Izuki's gaze. "Do you want it, whore?"

"Y-Yes sir." He replied as Hanamiya's tongue continued teasing him.

"Show me."

For a split second Izuki didn't know how, Hanamiya smirked and pulled away, hand trailing up his back and gripping the back of his neck. He sunk a finger into the smaller male without warning, eliciting a moan that was almost a scream from Izuki.

Imayoshi smirked, rising out of his seat to circle the bed and take in the sight before him, his free hand trailed down Izuki's back, admiring the red lines that Hanamiya left on the pale skin. He turned his attention to the older male who had roughly been fingering Izuki and pulling more moans and gasps from him. He trailed his hand down the other's back, fingers skipping over the black lace that hugged the sculpted muscles, there was something almost glamorous about it.

"I could just eat you both up like this." Imayoshi murmured in Hanamiya's ear, lightly biting down on his shoulder.

"Oh really _sir_?" The other replied, adding a second finger and smirking at how Izuki pressed back against him.

Imayoshi's eyes roved over his ass, the way the corset fitted to his body and left no marks. He swallowed, feeling himself twitch slightly as Izuki's ass was stretched further. A thought ran through his mind as he admired Hanamiya's knee-high socks, he couldn't decide which one he wanted to fuck first; the innocent Izuki or the whorish Hanamiya.

"Yeah...but I think you need to work for it." Imayoshi purred. "Take your fingers out."

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow but conceded, the client always got what they wanted after all. He moved off the bed, running a hand through Izuki's hair as the other knelt panting and wondering what was about to happen.

"What now _sir_?" Hanamiya asked, standing with his arms folded across his chest. Imayoshi grinned, hand caressing Izuki's ass, slipping a finger inside briefly and nodding at how tight it was.

"Keep his mouth busy whilst I fuck him." Was the reply. Hanamiya made of it what he wanted, slipping out of his corset, Izuki watching him nervously as he tried not to object to Imayoshi's finger flexing inside of him.

The older male sighed as his cock was released from the confines of the corset, he stroked it lazily before moving to meet Izuki's bitten and bruised lips. He roughly caught hold of the other's jaw and tugged him closer, forcing a thumb past his lips to open his mouth.

"Open up _whore_." Hanamiya sneered. Izuki held a passive stare at the other as he obliged, knowing he had no grounds to object.

The cock slipped between his lips without hindrance, Hanamiya sighed again as he carded fingers through short black hair, tugging roughly. Imayoshi hummed in approval, stroking himself in preparation as Izuki began to suck the other male off with lewd sounds and trained movements; hollowing his cheeks as his tongue swirled around the shaft.

The older male admired the sight, pressing the head of his cock against the younger boy's stretched hole and thrusting in quickly, losing himself slightly in the blissful heat as he felt Izuki pressing back against him.

"You like that huh?" He remarked, fingers digging into hips as he moved roughly. "You like having me inside you slut?"

Izuki wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, with Hanamiya fucking his mouth he fought to even breathe let alone talk. He moaned around the cock moving between his lips, forcing his gag reflex to suppress itself as the tip of the length brushed the back of his throat without warning. His eyes burned with the pressure of keeping them open, his gaze fixed on Hanamiya's relaxed expression as Imayoshi's thrusts became rougher.

A sharp sting of a spank to his ass made him flinch, it also nearly made him choke on the other's cock. He moaned which caused Hanamiya to curse loudly.

"Answer me." Imayoshi chided. "I'm not paying you to suck his dick."

Struggling against Hanamiya's vice grip on his hair, Izuki pulled away with a sharp gasp. "Fuck yes--please sir fuck me more."

The other two shared a smirk, the thrusts inside Izuki quickened and the smaller boy couldn't hold himself up anymore, his arms gave out but Imayoshi's strong grip on his hips kept him from totally slipping away. Hanamiya stroked himself, watching the entire scene unfold; Izuki's moans and gasps filling the silence along with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"You feel how badly your body craves me?" Imayoshi chimed. "Do you want me to claim you, whore?"

"P-Please sir."

Hanamiya felt a pang of jealousy, he bit his lip as he watched the younger male quickly reach his limit. He moved beside Imayoshi, licking at the hollow of his neck as he stroked himself still.

"Something wrong?"

Hanamiya smiled, biting down on the other's neck. Izuki let out a gasp as Imayoshi buried himself fully inside him with a growl.

"Ooh...that's it huh?" Imayoshi purred, craning his neck so that Hanamiya had better access. "You're jealous?"

Izuki whimpered. "C-Can I cum sir?"

"No." He snapped, shoving Hanamiya away. "No you can't."

He rolled his hips so he moved inside the smaller boy, chasing his own release as the felt Izuki clench around his cock in desperation. Hanamiya's fingers danced over Izuki's back, nails digging in as Imayoshi filled out inside the younger male, hissing as the friction brought him to his orgasm and he spilt inside. He wasted no time in pulling out, spanking Izuki as he chuckled.

"Eat him out." He told Hanamiya. "I'll reward you accordingly."

Hanamiya sunk to his knees, cussing slightly as he pulled Izuki's ass cheeks and caught side of Imayoshi's cum dripping from the abused hole. The promise of reward was the only thing on his mind as he slowly eased his tongue inside, conflicting tastes attacking his taste-buds.

Imayoshi cupped Izuki's cheek, pulling the chair forward so he could sit whilst watching the scene play out. He grinned at the glazed expression of flushed cheeks and swollen lips greeting him.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered against his ear. "Having your ass _fucked_ like that? And now he's cleaning you up like the good slut he is...and you haven't even cum yet."

"P-Please sir...please let me cum." Izuki whined, pressing back on Hanamiya's tongue. "I want to cum _please_."

A rough hand fisted his hair, Imayoshi kissed his bitten lips as the tongue in his ass grew bolder, feeling invasive in the tight heat. His cock was aching from the need to release and his self control could only hold out for so long.

"Sir...please.." He pleaded between kisses.

"Hmm...but I need to reward your friend here for all his hard work." The other grinned. "You'll have to wait a little longer, whore."

At those words, Hanamiya pulled away, leaving a small bite-mark on the pale flesh of Izuki's ass. The other let out a small whimper at the loss of the tongue inside him. Imayoshi regarded the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What good whores you are..." He remarked, standing up and fully stripping. "I suppose you've earned most of your pay so far."

Hanamiya watched him with curious eyes, wondering where he was going with this as Izuki tried to subtly rub his aching erection against the bed sheets. The older male chuckled, moving quickly and flipping Izuki over, pinning his wrists against the bed. He looked directly at Hanamiya as Izuki babbled out apologies for trying to defy orders.

"Fuck him." Imayoshi ordered. "Slowly."

The other nodded, holding Imayoshi's gaze as he moved between Izuki's legs and gave himself a few loose strokes. "Yes _sir_." He smirked.

"As for you..." Imayoshi murmured, looking at Izuki. "You're going to watch and you're not going to cum. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Hanamiya entered Izuki slowly, as he was ordered to. The heat that greeted him was almost overwhelming, he bit his lip as he fully sheathed himself inside. Izuki moaned loudly as he felt himself be filled again, his cock leaking as it reddened with the need to release. Imayoshi licked his lips as he watched one whore fuck the other, his hand teasing Izuki's exposed nipples as Hanamiya pulled out, setting an agonisingly slow pace that tested his resolve.

"Good...just like that." He encouraged. "Keep going."

"S-Sir...please..."

"No, not yet."

"I-I can't...I'm..."

Imayoshi wrapped a hand around the base of Izuki's cock, squeezing to prevent the orgasm. The smaller boy moaned loudly as he was denied the release he so desperately craved. Hanamiya growled slightly, feeling the body clench around his cock in the haze of the orgasm that never came.

When he was sure that Izuki wasn't about to defy orders, he let go and moved behind Hanamiya, fingers dancing up his sides as he continued to slowly thrust.

"You're doing so well." Imayoshi whispered. "Go a little faster, don't let him get too used to it."

Smirking, Hanamiya rolled his hips, pulling a loud moan from the other as Imayoshi's fingers pressed against his lower back. He let himself move a little faster, finding that his own ass was starting to get attention, he shuddered slightly, the finger slipping inside him with ease.

"Do you want your reward?" Imayoshi hissed.

"Y-Yes _sir_." Hanamiya replied over Izuki's moans.

"Lean over him. Get close and personal."

Without missing a beat Hanamiya obeyed, shifting his weight so he pressed further inside the other, leaning closer to bite his neck as a second finger pressed inside him.

"Oh god--" He breathed, feeling Izuki tighten around him, Imayoshi withdrew his fingers and roughly thrusted his cock into him.

"Ooh yes..." Imayoshi sighed, stilling momentarily. "This is what I paid for..."

Hanamiya's cheeks flared, Izuki regarded him through hazy eyes as he continued to thrust weakly, pinned between the two of them and still adjusting to Imayoshi's size.

"Come on now, fuck him faster." Imayoshi ordered, fingers gripping Hanamiya's hips.

"Please sir--" Izuki cried, Hanamiya's pace increasing dramatically as his lust took over, wanting to fill and be filled at the same time.

With a grunt Imayoshi buried himself in Hanamiya, the other letting out a high-pitched moan. "Ah fuck it-- go on then whore."

The smaller boy let out a moan, coming undone as Hanamiya angled a thrust deeper and brushed his prostate, thick ribbons of cum coated both their chests, for the briefest moments their lips met and they panted into each other's mouths as Imayoshi continued to slam into Hanamiya.

When Izuki's orgasm teetered out, Hanamiya pulled out, barely getting to grips himself before Imayoshi tugged him back. Finding himself seated on the other's cock, Hanamiya moaned loudly, feeling Izuki's gaze on him as Imayoshi began to thrust up into him.

"Ride me." He demanded. "And make some more of those wonderful sounds."

With flared cheeks and gritted teeth, he rotated his hips, letting himself relax as Imayoshi's hands raked down his stained chest. He gasped and moaned with each thrust, legs shaking as he worked to meet the other's movements. Imayoshi admired the way his cock was swallowed up by the other's ass, biting his lip as his hand wrapped around Hanamiya's leaking dick.

"Moan for me, or do I have to get the other whore to suck you off?"

Hanamiya growled, feeling like he had been slapped. "Anything for you _sir_." He sneered, increasing his pace and shoving any thoughts of embarrassment to the back of his mind as he let himself moan loudly.

"Fuck--" He cussed, reacting to Imayoshi's hand moving faster on his cock. "Fuck yes!"

"That's better."

"Your cock feels so good sir, I want you to fuck me all night. Please sir, please screw me so hard I can't walk."

Hanamiya's way with words made Imayoshi's chest tighten, he roughly shoved the other onto the bed and held him down as he fucked him faster.

"Keep going." He grunted. "Tell me how good it feels to be fucked like this."

"It feels great sir, I want your cock buried inside me--fuck--please sir _oh god_ \--"

Hanamiya's voice broke off into loud moans, his hands fisted in the sheets as he felt the other slam into him quickly. He was vaguely aware of Izuki's eyes on him but he just wanted to be fucked all night now. He hadn't felt this good whilst being used by a client.

"Your ass is so tight, fuck--I could get used to this..." Imayoshi grinned, biting his lip as he felt his second orgasm rushing towards him.

" _Fuck_ \--sir I want to cum." Hanamiya shouted, not caring about anything but his own satisfaction. "Please--"

Imayoshi said nothing, angling his thrusts so he hit Hanamiya's prostate with each roll of his hips. His fingers dug into the marked skin as he finally lost the last remnants of his self control. He pulled the other close to him as he came, filling his ass with a drawn out moan.

Hanamiya didn't care, his knuckles were white as he clenched the sheets, feeling his ass fill with the other's emission set him off, coming against the sheets that were covered in sweat and cum. His mind was a blurry mess as he felt Imayoshi pull out. He felt used, spent, warm...

The three of them were panting, Imayoshi chuckled and got off the bed.

"Well, I think you both earned your pay." He remarked, padding over to where his wallet had been thrown. "However..."

Izuki almost knew what was going to happen before it was stated. Hanamiya suited this client's taste more than he did. He accepted the money with a nod, expecting to just be kicked out of the room but apparently the client had something else in mind.

"I know someone who'll be more than happy with you, I'll give him a call." Imayoshi smirked, casting a glance to the bed where Hanamiya was still out of it. "You're not going anywhere though slut." He called.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Izuki didn't know what to expect really, it was a first for him; a client recommending him to another in such fashion. He wasn't about to argue if it meant he got paid. Whilst Imayoshi made the phone call he had a shower and got dressed, trying not to wince at his aching body, Hanamiya had since recovered enough to go back to his usual irritating self.

"We should work again sometime." He smirked. "I'd love to get you on your knees in front of me again."

"Shut up Makoto." Izuki sighed. "You know why I don't usually work with you."

Hanamiya laughed. "You and I operate in different tastes don't we Shun? Don't worry."

Izuki snorted, they had both been working in this business for a while, they both had their unique styles and the differences couldn't be clearer after that joint job.

"He'll be here shortly." Imayoshi announced. "He's not as experienced with your kind as I am so you may have to direct him a bit. I reckon you'll both get some enjoyment out of it though."

 

\---

 

Hyuuga didn't want to know how Imayoshi had his number, he knew that he hadn't given it willingly so it meant he was probably drunk. Either way, he found himself standing at the door of a private room above a shady dance club, slightly hating himself for agreeing to this.

"Ah Junpei, have I got a gift for you." Imayoshi greeted him with an unsettling smile, the smell of sex rolled off him and the use of the word gift was questionable.

"Oh really?"

A young boy was pulled into view, he looked like a rabbit in the headlights, yet he also seemed very aware of what was going on. Hyuuga regarded the short-haired male with curiosity, how did he end up in Imayoshi's room? He didn't look like Imayoshi's taste.

"This is Izuki. Very well behaved, follows orders and under this layer of clothes is very visually appealing." He rattled off. "But, he's not quite my taste and he's served his purpose for me so now he's yours for the night - for a small fee."

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because he seems more like your type." The other shrugged. "Plus you need to loosen up a little. Think of it as a gift from me to you." He shoved a yen note into the male's hand. "Pre-paid."

The boy stared at the floor, evidently he had no knowledge of this either. With little else to do he nodded, Imayoshi grinned and shoved Izuki out the door. The two of them stood in silence for a while, the heavy club music thudding through the walls as they regarded each other.

"H-Hi." Hyuuga greeted. "Uh, so you're Izuki."

"I also respond to whore, slut, bitch and any other slur you wish." He replied, almost like a tape.

"That won't be necessary...I prefer to call you by name?"

Izuki shrugged, he had been with some clients who took a more emotional approach than his last. He didn't mind either way, he knew that at the end of the night it would all be worth just the yen note he had been given.

The two of them made their way to Hyuuga's house, they walked in silence for most of the way, Izuki fighting off the aches and pains from Imayoshi, Hyuuga trying to work out what the hell he was doing taking a paid hooker from Imayoshi.

"So what do you want from me?" Izuki asked, breaking their silence as Hyuuga unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Uh-right..." The other replied. "Um I don't really...I've not had a hooker-- I mean escort for a while...ever really."

Izuki couldn't help but smile, taking off his sneakers by the door. "It's okay, I mean by the sound of it he didn't give you much choice."

"Do you want a drink? Or some food?" Hyuuga asked abruptly. "I-I mean I don't--"

Izuki put a hand on his shoulder. "Some water would be appreciated thanks."

The two of them ended up sat in Hyuuga's lounge, Izuki found it slightly unusual to have a client this nervous but he shrugged it off as the glass was offered to him.

"So...oh god I don't even know--"

Izuki nodded, draining the glass quickly. "It's okay. We can do this slowly."

"Do what?"

Izuki drained the glass, setting it down and shuffling closer to Hyuuga. "Whatever you want sir."

"I-I...are you sure?"

"I've been paid to fulfil your desires for tonight."

Hyuuga's lips quivered slightly as the other leaned in and kissed him, hand coming up to cup his face. There was a pause between him pulling away and Hyuuga's sigh.

"O-Okay...um should we uh..."

"Bedroom?"

The older male nodded, letting himself be led into his own room by the boy. Lips pressed against his neck as fingers gently moved to wrap around his hands. Hyuuga sighed, feeling his nerves slip away under the other's touch.

"Good?" Izuki asked quietly, squeezing his hands.

"Yeah...real good."

"Sit down on the bed for me."

Hyuuga nodded, backing up until the back of his knees hit the bed, he sat down as his eyes gazed at Izuki's innocent face. It was hard to think that the boy was a hooker who did this every night.

"I'm gonna strip now okay? Don't freak out."

Fingers worked quickly at the hem of his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head quickly. The red lines of Hanamiya's nails standing out, the bite marks and bruises from other clients being worn like medals. It made Hyuuga's heart ache slightly, how could someone so young and kind-hearted end up like this?

When he caught sight of the lace panties his jaw dropped slightly.

"I-I...do you usually wear that kind of stuff?" He stammered, mentally cursing as he blushed at the sight.

"Yeah. The last guy I worked with tore them off."

"What?"

"He tore them off? Like he was rough and just wanted to--"

"Why would you do that? You look so good in them!"

Izuki smiled, stepping forward and tilting Hyuuga's face upwards. "I'm flattered, so what are you comfortable with me doing?"

Hyuuga shrugged, lost for words at the situation; he had an attractive boy in his bedroom asking what he was comfortable doing sexually. Izuki's gentle smile made him feel more at ease than he should've been.

"I...anything really? I-I haven't done much at all..."

"It's okay." He murmured. "Move back a bit."

The older male shuffled back on the bed, unable to tear his gaze from the other as he crawled up to meet him. Izuki smiled and captured his lips in a tender movement. A small whimper passed between them, Hyuuga's hesitant hand coming up to cup the other's face as he deepened the kiss.

Izuki smiled, hand trailing down Hyuuga's clothed chest and ghosting over the belt. He moaned slightly as he felt the growing tent in the pants.

"You're liking this so far?" He asked, pulling away slightly. Hyuuga nodded, face a little flushed as he came to terms with the pressure on his cock. "You want me to go down on you?"

After a pause Hyuuga nodded again, fingers flying to fumble with his belt, Izuki smiled at his enthusiasm but batted his hands away gently.

"Let me." He murmured, pushing the other's shirt up his chest and pressing kisses to the exposed skin. "Take this off first."

Hyuuga moved with haste, tugging the fabric over his head quickly and leaning on his elbows, regarding Izuki with a raised eyebrow. The other wasted no time in undoing the belt and popping the fly of his pants, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the waistband.

"You look so pretty right now." Hyuuga uttered, swallowing as Izuki's gaze flickered up through his tousled hair.

Izuki said nothing, he smiled and gently took the zipper of the fly in between  his teeth. Slowly, dragging it down with confidence that only came from experience. Hyuuga's chest tightened as he watched it happen, feeling the other's warm breath on his clothed cock as he gave a teasing kiss to it.

"F-Fuck...okay..." He sighed, a smile ghosting over his face as he let Izuki undress him with fluid movements.

He bit his lip as the cool air hit heated skin, gentle fingers closing around his exposed erection as the gap between their lips vanished suddenly. Izuki deepened the kiss quickly, fingers gently stroking the older male as he rolled his hips against him, lace panties creating delicious friction that caused Hyuuga to moan into his mouth.

"You like?"

"Y-Yeah...a lot."

The other smiled into another kiss, leaving a trail of light kisses down his chest as he quickly made his way closer to the leaking cock. Hyuuga couldn't take his eyes off him; the way his lips wrapped around the head of his cock without missing a beat, immediately taking half of him into the heat of his mouth and how his free hand moved to cup his balls tenderly.

"Oh god d-don't go too fast--" He found himself saying as his orgasm already threatened to crash into him. "I-Izuki..."

The other paused, tongue slowly swirling around the shaft, he was rather amused by how quickly Hyuuga was on the brink of coming undone. He gently pulled back, pressing his tongue flat against the tip before his hand returned to stroking the other.

"Too rough or--"

"No! It was great...I just don't...uh." Hyuuga babbled, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Out of practice?" Izuki provided helpfully with a smile, closing the gap between them slightly. Hyuuga's gaze was in two places at once; on the hand stroking him loosely and the slate coloured eyes regarding him tenderly.

"Y-Yeah."

Izuki nodded, nuzzling his neck and leaving small kisses on his collarbone. "Do you want to go further?"

"Further?"

"...you know, what I do for a living right? Sex? The whole point of a whore?"

"Don't call yourself that."

"I am one though."

Hyuuga shook his head, carding a hand through Izuki's hair. "You're more than that."

"You hardly know me."

"Would it kill you to let me get to know you?"

Izuki smiled into the other's neck. Usually when clients asked such things he'd blow them off, it was usually just a play to get discounted rates later on down the road but he got a slightly different feeling from Hyuuga, for some reason he felt like this would be a more beneficial relationship.

"I've still been paid to get you laid you know." He remarked. "We can talk about this afterwards if that's okay with you?"

Hyuuga swallowed, finding himself nodding. The next question threw him off.

"Top or bottom?"

"Eh?"

"Do you wanna be top or bottom?"

"...you decide?"

Izuki chuckled, moving away slightly to grab something from the pocket of his pants. Hyuuga watched with curiosity as his hand was taken and a cool liquid applied. He wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly where his fingers were going.

The other male pulled the panties aside, not removing them just yet, and let him slip two fingers into the tight heat. Izuki sighed, pressing back against the two digits.

"T-This okay?" Hyuuga asked, watching the relaxed expression of the other boy as he moved his fingers inside of him.

"It's perfect Junpei...go a little deeper if you want." He replied, gently lowering himself onto Hyuuga's thighs and his hand returning to loosely stroking the other's cock.

Hyuuga nodded, scissoring his fingers as he pressed deeper, caught up in the way that Izuki's back arched when he brushed by a sensitive spot. He didn't even need to hear Izuki say anything to know what he had done. His actions grew bolder as he got more reactions out of the boy.

"F-Fuck..." Izuki murmured. "Oh please...please let me ride you..."

The older male was slightly taken aback by this request but nodded, his own desire to get off was beginning to cloud his judgement. His fingers slipped out and he wiped them on this bed sheets, watching Izuki shimmy out of his panties and toss them over his shoulder. Hyuuga's gaze immediately fell on the other's cock, fully hard and shining with precum.

He didn't have much time to stare as Izuki was already straddling him again, taking his cock tenderly and pressing his against his hole. Hyuuga's hands caressed his hips as he slowly sunk down, not stopping until he was fully seated.

"Fucking hell." Hyuuga cussed, feeling the tightness intensify as he pressed up slightly. "You feel so good."

Izuki smirked. "I know."

He leaned forward, stealing Hyuuga's lips in a heated kiss as he rotated his hips and moaned into other's mouth. The pace was slow, neither one of them looking to hurry it along at first, Hyuuga's orgasm wouldn't take much to trigger and Izuki was enjoying having someone who was a little unsure of himself.

"Flip us over." Izuki commanded. "I want you to fuck me."

Hyuuga blinked behind his glasses, seeking clarification but got none. He cautiously flipped them over, his cock rubbing against the tight heat of Izuki's ass as he shallowly thrusted into him.

"Faster..." The younger male whimpered, beginning to get frustrated with the slow pace. "Come on Junpei...let go."

The older male obliged, albeit unsure of himself as he snapped his hips forwards and caused the other to moan loudly. He kept thrusting deeper, hands caging in Izuki's marked body as his hips rolled into him. He leaned forward and sucked a mark to the other's collarbone, feeling legs wrap around and pull him closer.

"F-Fuck..."

"That's right..." Izuki breathed. "Right there...fuck me Junpei..."

Hyuuga grunted, feeling the warmth coiling tighter in his body as he continued slamming into the other male, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Lips against his surprised him, hands on his shoulders pulled him even closer to Izuki as the younger male's moans and gasps got louder with each thrust.

"Oh god--" He gasped between kisses. "I'm going to--"

Izuki smiled into the kiss, clenching around his cock as his orgasm tore through him. He let out a stammered moan, coating the inside of the younger male with his come as his mind blurred like his vision. He had enough strength to rock against Izuki and clumsily found the other's cock, roughly stroking it as he continued to thrust weakly.

"F-Fuck Junpei...oh my god..." He cried out as his back arched, pressing their chests together as he came, coating his own chest for the second time that day.

They lay there panting, Hyuuga wasn't sure what to do now other than slip out. Izuki whimpered but was still in his post-orgasm haze so he wasn't very responsive. Hyuuga pressed open-mouthed kisses to the other's neck and jaw, admiring how model-like his body was, before padding into the bathroom to find a wash-cloth.

When he returned, Izuki was sat up running a hand through his hair, smiling to himself. The older male approached the bed and slowly shuffled over to him, offering the damp cloth to him.

"Thanks." Izuki murmured. "It's not often that clients offer to help clean me up afterwards." He sighed.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Some of them. Other's genuinely care but just don't know where the line is."

They sat in silence for a while, Izuki hastily wiped away the sweat and semen before smiling at Hyuuga. "You're different though."

"W-What?"

"You just...I dunno, you give off a different vibe."

Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I don't really make a habit of having hookers in my bed."

"I figured. So what made you bring me here?"

"I-I don't know, I guess I didn't like the idea of you being on the street tonight..."

"You're a funny one Junpei." He chuckled. "I'm touched though."

They regarded each other with gentle smiles. Izuki shrugged and moved to get off the bed, only being stopped by Hyuuga's sudden grasp on his wrist.

"Don't go--" He blurted out. "I-I mean, you can stay if you want..."

Izuki smiled at the other male, feeling a little giddy at the thought of staying with someone who seemed to genuinely care for his well-being. He bit his lip slightly and ran a hand through his hair before nodding. Hyuuga made them both take a shower before settling down in bed - after putting on clean sheets - with hot cocoa.

"You know, if you ever need a place to stay after being with a client...you can stay here."

"Really? You're too kind."

"I'd rather you woke me up at three am to stay here than find out you were on the streets all night where anything could've happened..."

Izuki chuckled, setting the empty mug aside and snuggling up to Hyuuga. "You really are too kind."

"I'm just...I just want you to be safe okay? Promise me Izuki."

"...you can call me Shun actually."

With a smile, Hyuuga pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "Okay Shun."

"I promise I'll be safe."

"Good."

"And I won't even charge you next time."

" _Next time_?"

**Author's Note:**

> So the next request is going to be an interesting one to write, mainly because it's a very peculiar pairing.  
> I don't judge what people ship so I saw no reason to deny this request (after some negotiation about the terms of the fic): Izuki/Kagetora.
> 
> Request list: 5 one shots & 4 Multichapters - speaking of which, the first of that will be out this weekend at some point (after a delay due to my mental health going south for two days)


End file.
